staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Miłka i Człapek - Nad jeziorem, odc. 7 (Jak byli u jezera); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:10 Hubert i Hipolit - Porządki, odc. 12 (Uklid); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 06:20 Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Klimat, odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:35 O królu, który chciał kupić tęczę 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 30 Woda - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:00 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Klan - odc.1189 /1190 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:50 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 - Zagraniczny gość - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Wędrowcy. Wigilia 2010 24'; film dokumentalny 13:25 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 21 Święta w Kujawsko - Pomorskim; magazyn 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 2 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Miecz prawdy - odc. 14, Hartland (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 15, Przemiana (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 15); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2541; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Która lepsza, odc 62 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / May The Best Princess Win ep. 62); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (While You Were Sleeping) - txt. str. 777 98'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:10 Statyści - txt. str. 777 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:20 Bezprawie (Open Range) 133'; western kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 12/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 12/ 26 - U. K. - s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:50 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wychowanie pasterskiego psa stróżującego 19'; cykl dokumentalny 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 955; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 845 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 846 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (57); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niedźwiedź władca gór 51'; film dokumentalny 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Zwariowany weekend (Le Petit Bagnieur) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2000; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 32 15:25 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 504 - Cena prawdy; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (4); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Celebryci - tak czy nie? (75); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Bez twarzy (Face Off) - txt. str. 777 133'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 2/13 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (61); magazyn 00:25 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Nic - txt. str. 777 73'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1998) 01:55 S. O. S. - odc. 3/7 - Pułapka; serial TVP 03:00 Przesłuchanie 111'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 54 - Wadowice i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Henryk Skarżyński - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 29 - Publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oswajanie świata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe - Puste Miejsce - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:28 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Listy przebojów, klipy i komercja (Welcome to the 80's/ Charts, clips and commerce); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oswajanie świata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:46 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Listy przebojów, klipy i komercja (Welcome to the 80's/ Charts, clips and commerce); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska według Kreta - odc. 54 - Wadowice i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 29 - Publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:43 Tu kobiety - odc. 5; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (5) 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (14) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (31) 09:15 Scooby Doo (18) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show (5) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (9) 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Kanada,2008) 12:20 Bracia przyrodni - komedia (USA,2008) 14:20 Przypadkowy bohater - komediodramat (USA,1992) 16:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Cegła Gutenberga (53) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (19) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (3) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (182) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (183) 22:00 Kości 5 (88) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (4) 00:00 Głosy (12) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (52) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (52) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Zapaśniczka z Boliwii (4) 11:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Zapaśniczka z Boliwii (5) 12:05 Co za tydzień 12:35 Mam talent! 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Prawo Agaty 2 (3) 15:10 Lekarze: Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje (3/13) 16:10 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia - komedia muzyczna (USA,Kanada,2008) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 (8) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1981) 22:15 Podejrzani - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1995) 00:25 MasterChef (3/13) - reality show 01:25 Uwaga! 01:40 Lot Intrudera - film wojenny (USA,1991) 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:40 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:55 Dekoratornia 07:20 Rożowa Pantera (49) 07:45 Różowa Pantera (50) 08:10 Winx Club 3 (25) 08:35 Winx Club 3 (26) 09:00 Ranczo nadziei - western (USA,2002) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (14) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (17) 14:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 15:05 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,1999) 17:05 Pięć ton i on - komedia (USA,1996) 19:00 Galileo (11) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Siedem dusz - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 22:35 Śmiertelne wizje - thriller (Kanada,2004) 00:35 Wzór (31) 01:20 mała Czarna - talk show 02:10 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:55 TV Market 03:10 To był dzień 03:40 To był dzień na świecie 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Nad Niemnem (4-ost.) 07:00 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 07:30 Stare dranie (16) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzika natura (6) 09:25 Tropem drapieżników (2) 10:20 Stawka większa niż życie: Podwójny nelson (7/18) 11:25 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa (8/18) 12:30 Puchatkowego Nowego Roku - film animowany (USA,2002) 13:50 Waśnie w świecie baśni (2-ost.) - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,1999) 15:30 Hokus-pokus - komedia fantasy (USA,1993) 17:20 Kariera frajera - komedia (USA,1998) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (30) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (31) 20:00 W pułapce zła - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 21:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (10) - serial dokumentalny 22:55 Podniebny horror (8) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Misja Martyna: Mongolia (2/10) 06:15 Misja Martyna: Ekwador, czyli oczyścić duszę (3/10) 07:05 Mango 09:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (3/13) 09:35 Dwóch i pół 9 (7/24) 10:00 Dwóch i pół 9 (8/24) 10:30 Detektyw Monk 4 (16-ost.) 11:20 Czarny Książę - dramat przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1994) 13:00 Półtora gliniarza - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1993) 14:45 Rio Bravo - western (USA,1959) 17:15 Agenci NCIS 2 (20/23) 18:10 Agenci NCIS 2 (21/23) 19:05 Bez śladu 7 (15/24) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Odważna - thriller (USA,Australia,2007) 22:15 Mentalista 2 (1/23) 23:05 Premiera: Jedwab - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,Kanada,Japonia,2007) 01:00 Rio Bravo - western (USA,1959) 03:20 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) 03:50 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2/8) 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3/8) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:40 Idol - wersja amerykańska (38) - program rozrywkowy 08:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:20 Paszport do świata mody (9) - reality show 10:25 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (7) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (8) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (11) 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet (49) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (12) 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (50) 14:00 Digimon (52) 14:30 Digimon (53) 15:00 How Clean is Your House? (7) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 How Clean is Your House? (8) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (34) 17:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (35) 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (33) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (34) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 20:00 Gryf z krainy ciemności - film fantasy (USA,2007) 21:55 Włatcy móch 3: Ekskumancja (33) 22:25 Włatcy móch 3: Czech, Cześ i Brambor (34) 22:55 Ukryte piękno (7) - reality show 23:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 00:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 01:55 Bellator Fighting Championships 03:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Reprezentacja Polski 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Reprezentacja Polski 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Trans World Sport 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Sportowe podsumowanie 2012 roku: Sporty motorowe 12:35 20 lat sportu w Polsacie - reportaż 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Twente Enschede 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Twente Enschede 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - KPR Ruch Chorzów 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: SPR Lublin - KPR Ruch Chorzów 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Ajax Amsterdam 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Ajax Amsterdam 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 08:30 Multipremier 09:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 09:05 ESKA.PL 10:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 10:05 Hot plota tygodnia 11:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 11:05 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 12:05 Miejska lista 13:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 14:05 Teenage lista 15:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 15:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 16:05 Co się słucha 17:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 17:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 19:00 Backstage Party 19:30 Hity Non Stop 20:00 School lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 06:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:15 Blisko ludzi 07:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Pomysł na kobiecy biznes 08:25 Wielkie przeprowadzki (3/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 08:55 Miłosny biznes (19/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 (3/4) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Bitwa o Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej (8/10) 11:00 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Awantura o wesele (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 12:35 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Bez recepty (69/78) - magazyn medyczny 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:35 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (7/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 15:40 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:10 Orzeł czy reszka? (15/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 17:15 Kulisy sławy extra 2 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Surowi rodzice (2/13) - reality show 19:15 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 19:40 Świat bez fikcji: Włamując się do Izraela (9/10) 20:10 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:10 Wizyta u szamana (3/4) 22:15 Świat bez granic: Więzień Korei Północnej (1/10) 22:45 Cela nr: Charlamow część II (25) - cykl reportaży 23:15 Taboo 3 (13-ost.) 00:15 Superwizjer 00:40 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia (52/56) 03:40 Druga twarz (5/13) - reality show 04:35 Orzeł czy reszka? (15/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Hit dnia 17:09 Hity wszech czasów 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV 21:10 Power Dance 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 57, cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Rewia Polskich Nagrań; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 57, cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Ponad chodnikami 23'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Stasik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Milarepa (Milarepa) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Bhutan (2006); reż.:Neten Chokling; wyk.:Orgyen Tobgyal, Kelsang Chukie Tethtong, Jamyang Lodro, Jamyang Nyima; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 30/ - Dobro i zło; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Czarna muzyka - od kajdan do złotych łańcuchów (1) (Black music - Des chaines de fer aux chaines d'or) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Hala odlotów - (odc. 14) - Rodzina - siła czy obciążenie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zjechaliśmy kapelą... pieśni i piosenki Ernesta Brylla cz. 2; reż.:Krzysztof Jaślar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z...twórczością Violetty Villas - Śpiewa Violetta Villas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Niedziela z...twórczością Violetty Villas - Violetta Villas śpiewa dla zakochanych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Niedziela z...twórczością Violetty Villas - VIOLETTA - taka jestem - koncert Violetty Villas (bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Pianista (The Pianist) - txt. str. 777 142'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann, Frank Finlay, Maureen Lipman, Ed Stoppard, Michał Żebrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Historia jakich wiele (One of Many) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Jo Beranger, Doris Buttignol; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 30/ - Dobro i zło; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocne - Psy 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Dwadzieścia godzin (Husz ora/Twenty Hours) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry (1965); reż.:Zoltan Fabri; wyk.:Antal Pager, Janos Gorbe, Emil Keres, Adam Szirtes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Opowieść o życiu godziwym 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Urbanek, Stanisław Wolny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Komandoria - cz 1/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Didier Le Pêcheur Didier Le Pêcheur; wyk.:Clément Sibony, Louise Pasteau, Ophelia Kolb, Maher Kamoun, Antoine Cholet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wigilijny smak (45); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 60 lat TVP - Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 18 Północne Podkarpacie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ginące cywilizacje - W pułapca. Lud Akha ze Złotego Trójkąta odc. 24 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Nie tylko kły i pazury; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wajrak na tropie - Na falach dzikiego Bałtyku - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 60 lat TVP - Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Sportowiec mimo woli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Sportowiec mimo woli 65'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz, Aleksander Suchcicki; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Ina Benita, Józef Orwid, Helena Buczyńska, Aleksander Żabczyński, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Halina Doree; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Dary i ludzie - Cuda i łaski Jasnogórskiej Pani; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tajemnica podziemnego miasta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Komandoria - cz 2/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Dary i ludzie - Od PRL do 3 Rzeczpospolitej; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Alija przez MOST do kraju przodków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Cafe Historia - Święty Mikołaj; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - 13 pierwszych dni - 23 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Kalendarium historyczne - Bez komentarza - Maciej Kuroń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Ex Libris - 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Na życzenie Widzów - Po co ci te chłopy? Rzecz o Karolu Lewakowskim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Maldis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera; reportaż; reż.:Dariusz Król; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 60 lat TVP - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 8/21 - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocą - Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Galeria - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 19; telenowela TVP 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 105 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 Polonia 24 08:45 Pogoda.pl 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemalia - (135) 11:10 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętej Rodziny w Zakopanem 14:20 Co nam w duszy gra - "Zima" 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wołowina dojrzewająca; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Biały król nieba; serial dokumentalny 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 16:50 Salon Polonii - min.Jarosław Gowin; magazyn 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 937; serial TVP 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 21 Święta w Kujawsko - Pomorskim; magazyn 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Sport 20:30 Pogoda.pl 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 2/13* - Błogosławiona katastrofa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Andrzej Cierniewski Symfonicznie; koncert 23:50 Salon Polonii - min.Jarosław Gowin; magazyn 00:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 937; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda.pl 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 2/13* - Błogosławiona katastrofa; serial komediowy TVP 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 04:25 Pogoda.pl 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (120); magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:40 Złote chwile - 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 EURO 2012 - Dania - Portugalia; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 EURO 2012 - Szwecja - Anglia; STEREO, 16:9 15:10 EURO 2012 - Portugalia - Holandia; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 17:27 Escobar i Escobar (The Two Escobar's); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 19:35 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Ice Christmas Gala; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 EURO 2012 - Czechy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (100) Alba; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 30 "Muzykoterapia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 845 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 846 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 847 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 848 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 849 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Strefa 3D - Świętokrzyskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Elita - najlepsi z najlepszych, odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Alpejska Górna Adyga (2); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 - Bieg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Zakończenie programu